User blog:Norfür/Animals Do Not Listen
It is said that since the darkest days beyond the furthest man can remember, before the first dawn witnessed by humankind, the Philosopher roamed the earth. And in these days was she no different; only her audience was of any change, for the Philosopher told stories to all. Whether on two legs or four, whether with fur or scales or bare flesh, so long as they met her with mind, she would remit with the gift of fancy. The traditions and tales which all creatures pass to their young, from the chirping of a Robin to her hatchlings, to the epics told before the campfires of the ancestors, the story is a gift that comes from the Philosopher. So it came to pass that the Philosopher happened upon a flock of carrion birds congregating around a fallen army, and they asked, “Why is it that we feast on the raw flesh, but the men and the aljen cook it?” “The ones who do so believe the raw flesh to be unclean, and difficult to eat,” said the Philosopher. “They are not wrong in that respect, but those who place flesh above a cleansing fire have weak stomachs that cannot by themselves purge the unclean.” “Then we have an advantage above them?” “One who does not need to cook his food should not look down on those who do. Comparison is unwise for things not meant to be compared.” The carrion birds did not listen, and continued their feast on the bodies of the dead soldiers. They could not understand the message that was delivered to them. And the Philosopher went on her way. To this day, the carrion birds believe themselves to be better than the men and the aljen because they do not cook their food. She continued on her journey, as the Philosopher’s journey never ends. She walked down the lengthy path from Masiria to Demetae in the south. She traversed the bottom of rivers instead of searching for bridges, as the straightest line is the shortest way. Beneath the running waters, she met with fish and shrimp, and they asked, “Why do the beasts and the aljen and the men live and breathe above the waters?” “Those born above the waves make do with what is above. Those born below the waves live with what is below. It is only natural to use what is available.” The fish and the shrimp did not understand that she meant all creatures breathed air, and that in the water, the air had dissolved. The fish and the shrimp were confused, and remain without understanding to this day. The Philosopher next stopped to converse with a goat on the side of a mountain, as this was on the path she was taking. He asked, “Why do the eagles fly, when walking is easier?” “The eagles fly for they have difficulty walking. Every creature has his place. The bear lumbers on four feet, and the men and aljen on two. The fish and the shrimp swim.” “Then what of us goats?” “Your place is here on the mountain, and down there on the plains. Do not concern yourself with what you will not need to know. The eagle does not ask about you either.” The goat nodded, but deep in his heart, he continues to wonder about the eagles, why they take so much effort to fly. So it is, that most animals do not listen to the Philosopher, who went along her way. Category:Blog posts